When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold
by sammygirl1963
Summary: WeeChester story When John goes in search of a snow demon, will it lead to the ultimate destruction of his family? Hurt/Limp Sammy, Hurt Dean, hurt John / Angsty John and Dean Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold **

**Author's Note: **This one is dedicated to PHX and all the readers who requested another Wee-chester story. I hope you enjoy it.

**SNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was a cold December night in the town of Battle Creek Iowa . The temperature was a very chilly fifteen degrees above zero and promised to drop even further. The Winchesters had just arrived in town in search of a possible demon causing havoc with the weather. Upon arriving in the town, they found the streets to be devoid of all people as they kept inside their houses trying to stay warm. Weather experts had warned people not to venture outside as it could be hazardous to their health. John drove to the run down side of town and found a motel that was relatively cheap to spend the weekend.

John signed them into the motel under the name of Arnold Pearsons with a fake credit card as he watched his boys sitting in the car snuggled together to stay warm. After getting the room key, he drove the Impala down to the room and unlocked the door before returning to the car to pick up young Sammy, snuggling him inside his leather jacket to keep the child warm as he carried him into the room. Dean obediently followed his father as he pushed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket while shivering in the cold.

John turned the heat up in the room full force as he placed Sammy under the blankets of the far bed and told Dean to climb in also until the room warmed up some. John then returned to the car to get their duffle bags and the research he had picked up from Bobby Singer along the way.

He re-entered the room to find his seven year old son Dean on the bed watching cartoons while three year old Sammy was curled up to Dean's side sleeping with one hand firmly clutching Dean's shirt as he sucked the thumb of his other hand. John shook his head in frustration as he had been trying to break that babyish habit for a few weeks now. He walked over to the bed and gently tugged the thumb out of his baby's mouth only for it to return moments later. John sighed and decided to fight that battle at a later time as he walked over to the small table located at the front of the room.

John pulled his journal from his duffle and put it on the table beside the notes he had spread out all over the small table in their motel room as he began to actively search for the demon that had caused a total of twenty two deaths over the past five years. John wrote down notes in the margin of the pages that he was researching, drawing pictures when necessary to help him remember a sigil or protection symbol for the demons mentioned. Before long, he found his eyes getting heavy with sleep and decided to call it a night.

Before climbing into his own bed, John walked over to check on his boys. Sam was still snuggled up to Dean with his thumb in his mouth, but he had relaxed enough in sleep to loose the grip he had on Dean's shirt. Seeing that Sammy still had his pants on, John gently tugged Sammy's jeans off so that he would be able to sleep more comfortably. He placed a gentle kiss on Sammy's forehead and tucked him in more firmly. He then walked around to Dean's side of the bed and ran his fingers through Dean's hair while kissing him on the forehead also. He whispered a soft "good night boys" before stripping off his jeans and climbing into bed himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was awakened early the next morning by a bundle of energy that was jumping up and down on his bed and giggling. John slowly opened his eyes to see Sammy and couldn't help but smile at the joy in his young son's face.

"Daddy, I's hungwy" squealed Sammy as he flung himself at John when he saw his daddy's eyes open. John caught Sammy just in time to keep them from butting heads together. He pulled his baby into his arms giving him a tight squeeze and nuzzled his neck saying "You are huh, well what do you say we wake up Dean and go get something to eat."

John ruffled his hair and put Sammy on the floor giving his bottom a quick pat before Sammy rushed over to wake Dean up. John watched as Sammy pulled himself back up onto his and Dean's bed and then start his jumping up and down once again. Dean groaned and flung his arm over his eyes and growled "Go away Sammy." Sammy got down on his knees and shook his brother back and forth saying "Wake up Deanie, we's gonna go eat."

Still half asleep, Dean once again said "go away" as he pushed out at his brother causing Sammy to tumble from the bed. Just before he hit the floor, John caught his baby in his arms as large tears pooled in Sammy's eyes and he began to cry. John knew Dean hadn't meant for Sammy to fall, but it still scared the child anyway.

At hearing Sammy's distress, Dean immediately became alert asking what was wrong as John tried to comfort his baby by bouncing him in his arms and crooning in his ear. "Shhh baby, you're alright, Daddy's got ya."

Before John could answer Dean, Sammy raised his head from his daddy's shoulder, tears glistening in his eyes and said "you mean to Sammy, why you push me off da bed Deanie?" Sammy's bottom lip began to quiver as he once again turned his face into the crook of his daddy's neck and cried.

Dean felt awful as he realized what he had done unintentionally. Tears welled in his eyes also as he said "I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to do it. I was still asleep. I didn't know it was you."

Sammy could hear the quiver in his brothers voice and looked at Dean once again. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he pushed against his dad to get down. After he was released from John's arms, he walked over and reached out for Dean to pick him up. He snuggled in against his brother and said "I's okay Deanie, Sammy not mad any more." Sammy wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as Dean planted a kiss on the top of his curly mop of brown hair.

John had to smile watching his two boys and at seeing how easily Sammy forgave Dean. He knew they were building a bond that would only grow stronger with time and would hopefully sustain each other in rough times.

"Okay boys, time to get dressed so we can go out and get some breakfast." After getting dressed himself, John helped Sammy get dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue Transformers sweatshirt, and his jacket. He then put two pairs of sock on Sammy's feet before putting on his sneakers and tying them. He wanted to make sure Sammy was as warm as possible before going out into the cold frigid air.

When he finished dressing Sammy, John looked at Dean and said "You ready sport?"

At seeing Dean's nod, he picked Sammy up and they all walked out to the Impala. John opened the door and put Sammy into his car seat and buckled him in as he watched Dean climb in on the other side and fasten himself in. John then got into the drivers seat and started the engine, turning up the heat to full blast. He wanted the car to warm up as quickly as possible because Sammy's teeth were already chattering having just walked from the room to the car.

_**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**_

After finishing their breakfast at the local IHOP restaurant, John drove himself and his two boys to the library so he could do some more research into the deaths that had occurred over the past few years. He went to the children's section first to find some books for Dean and Sammy to read before going to the section where he could do his research. He sat Sammy on the floor and Dean sat down beside him reminding them to never leave his side.

As Dean read the books to Sammy, John looked through the old newspaper articles to gather information for his latest hunt. As he researched, he found articles where people claimed to have witnessed people being killed by a creature breathing on them and literally freezing them to death within seconds with it's breath. The witness claimed to have seen an emaciated creature with muscles bulging of iron and hands that resembled claws. Even though the creature was a mere two foot high, they claimed that it had the strength of ten men as they watched it throw cars around like they were toys.

John copied the information that he had found into his journal and gathered his boys to leave. He returned the books and articles to their rightful place and bundled up his boys before leaving the library. He needed to get back to the motel and call Bobby to discuss what he had found.

On the drive back to the motel, John noticed that it was starting to snow._ "Great, just what I need"_ he thought as he slowed the pace of the car just a little to be safe. He didn't want to chance hitting any slick patches on the road and possibly wrecking from it.

As they arrived back at the motel, John pulled Sammy out of the car to find that the snow was already starting to accumulate on the ground. Sammy was clapping in glee as he tried to catch the falling flakes. "Look Deanie, there's white stuff falwing from da sky" he said.

Dean giggled at his little brother. "That's snow silly, maybe daddy will let us play in it a little while after we eat our lunch." Both boys looked at John with hopeful eyes in anticipation of his answer.

"We'll see" said John. "It depends on how cold it is. I don't want you boys getting sick."

Sammy began to pout and looked at John with those sad puppy dog eyes of his. "Pwease daddy, Sammy wanna pway."

John couldn't say no to his baby after looking into those sad eyes of his. "Okay, but only for a few minutes" he said before leading his boys inside.

John fixed his boys some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some hot chocolate and told them they had to eat it all before they were allowed to go outside. Both boys quickly launched into their meals with gusto in anticipation of playing outside in the snow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After they had finished eating, John bundled up Sammy by putting sweat pants on under his jeans, and dressing him in two layers of shirts before putting on his jacket. He found some old mittens that used to belong to Dean and put those on his hand to keep them warm.

He looked Dean over to make sure that he was dressed warmly enough and gave him a pair of his old gloves to protect Dean's hands.

"Okay boys, I want you to be careful out there. Don't go far from the door and make sure you don't throw snowballs at any of the cars out there."

Both boys quickly agreed to the rules and went outside to play. Dean showed Sammy how to make a snowball and then tossed one at his baby brother. Sammy giggled as the snowball fell apart when it hit his jacket. He made his own little snowball and threw it at Dean who said "That's good Sammy, you got me" as he fell back into the snow.

Sammy ran over to his big brother and pounced on him giggling. "I sorry Deanie, I didn't mean to make you fall down" he said.

Dean had to laugh at him. "You didn't silly, I just wanted to make a snow angel."

Sammy looked at Dean with curious eyes. "What a snow angel Deanie?

Dean moved his arms and legs in and out as he lay down in the snow. After he stood up, he pointed to the ground and said "That's a snow angel" at the imprint the had left in the snow.

Sammy was amazed at what he saw in the snow. He looked at his big brother and said, "Will you help me make one Deanie?'

"Sure I will. Okay Sammy just lay down in the snow." Dean helped Sammy to lay down gently.

"Okay Sammy, all you gotta do is move your arms and legs like this" Dean said as he showed Sammy the proper motions to make.

Sammy did as he was told and then Dean helped him up from the ground. Upon turning around and seeing his snow angel, Sammy shouted out in joy, "I did it Deanie, I really did it."

John watched his boys in amusement from the window as they frolicked around in the snow. He was happy to give them this little respite from their lives of hunting. He wished he was able to give his boys more of a normal life, but knew that it would never be possible now after everything that had happened.

TBC.

_**Not much action in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 2**

John was watching as his boys were playing in the snow and was now amused to see that Dean was trying to teach Sammy how to build a snowman.

He had to laugh and shake his head watching Sammy's nose scrunch up in concentration as he attempted to take in everything Dean was telling him.

"Okay Sammy, now listen closely. First you gotta make a little snowball like this" Dean scooped some snow up into his hand and formed it into a ball shape. "Then you got to put it down in the snow and roll it along so it can pick up more now"

Sammy watched in total fascination as Dean's snowball got bigger and bigger. But when he tried to do it himself, he put too much pressure on the little snowball and it fell apart so he decided to try again. He formed his snowball once again just like Dean had shown him. Then he started to gently roll it on the ground as his tongue stuck out of his mouth in total concentration. He was excited to see that his snowball was getting bigger.

"Look Deanie, I's do it too."

Dean looked over at his little brother and smiled. "You sure did Sammy, now roll it over here and we'll put it on top of mine."

Sammy gave Dean a funny look and said, "Why's you gonna do that Deanie?

"Cause that's the way you make a snowman silly. You have to put the snowballs on top of each other" laughed Dean.

After they formed the snowman's body and head, Dean found some rocks to make the face on the snowman.

"Well, what do you think Sammy, did we do good?" asked Dean.

Sammy nodded his head in answer as he stared in awe of the beautiful lopsided snowman. As Sammy stood looking at the snowman, Dean noticed that his brother was beginning to shiver and that his teeth were starting to chatter.

"Time to go in Sammy, it's getting too cold out here for you."

Sammy looked at Dean with sad, puppy dog eyes. "But I don'ts want to Deanie. I's having fun. I's not cold."

Dean put his hands on his hips and said "Uh huh, and that's why you're shaking and your teeth are knocking together."

Dean took Sammy by the hand and led him back into the motel room.

As they entered the room, John looked up to see his boys and smiled. "Did you boys have fun out there?"

"Yes sir" said Dean. "But Sammy started shivering so I thought I better bring him back inside so he don't get sick."

"You did good Dean" said John as he helped his baby out of the cold clothing that had become damp from the snow. "Dean go run some warm bath water for you and Sammy, it will help to warm you up quicker."

Dean walked over to the motel bathroom and started the water. He tested it with his hand to make sure that it wouldn't be too hot for Sammy. After John had stripped Sammy of his clothing, Dean picked him up and carried him to the bathtub. He watched Sammy as he played in the water for a little while and then bathed his baby brother being careful to not get soap in his eyes. He then helped Sammy get out of the tub and patted him dry with a soft cotton towel provided by the motel. Dean dressed his brother in some jeans and a sweat shirt before returning to the bathroom to take his own bath,

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

At the same time the boys were playing in the snow and having fun, an ominous event was happening on the other side of town. Some teenage girls were gathered in their clubhouse around an alter they had built. A girl named Tina had found an old leather bound book of spells in the attic of her home that had accumulated years of dust upon it. Tina was fourteen years old and had taken an interest in learning all she could about supernatural things after having seen a movie on the television. Her parent's did not know the book even existed as they had just bought the house only a few months ago. Tina had shown the book to her friends and they marveled at what they had found inside. The book had many different chants and spells in it and the girls wondered if they would work.

Tina and three of her friends decided to meet up at their clubhouse where they could try one of the chants or spells in private. They giggled at the thought of trying to raise up a spirit since everybody knew those things didn't exist right, they only happened in the movies or on television.

The girls drew a pentagram exactly as it was shown in the book. They then began to chant, "We call upon Ghelgath, demon of snow and ice to come forth and show yourself." The girls giggled at how silly they felt doing the chant but said the chant two more times.

All at once, a dark cloud of mist began to form within the clubhouse. The girls became terrified as they watched the mist begin to take shape. The girls screamed in horror as an emaciated looking creature with shriveled claws finally formed and spoke.

"Why have you called me from my slumber?" asked the demon.

" We…We…d-d-didn't mean too" stuttered out Tina in fright. "W-We didn't th-think anything w-would happen. It w-was just a g-game."

Ghelgath became furious at the girl's words. The winds began to swirl around the demon as hail formed and began dropping to the ground The windows of the clubhouse shattered due to the force of the winds. "Stupid humans, you think you can control we demons who possess too much power for your weak souls. You don't know what you have done."

Tina and her friends became extremely distraught as the demon became more upset. They attempted to leave the clubhouse only for the door to slam in their faces. The girls became more frenzied as tears fell down their faces,

"Please don't hurt us, we're sorry. We didn't mean to wake you up."

Ghelgath snorted in disgust and took a deep breath. He faced the girls and quickly blew his breath upon them freezing them instantly with the girls having a look of horror that would forever be frozen on their faces in death.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sammy and Dean were lying on their beds watching Valley of the Dinosaurs on the television as John was doing his research. The boys would laugh every so often at something they found amusing on the cartoon. Soon, Dean heard Sammy's little tummy rumble in hunger.

"Hey dad, Sammy is getting hungry, can we go get something to eat now? I'm hungry too."

John looked at his watch and saw that it six o'clock in the evening. He wasn't aware that so much time had passed while he was researching.

"Sure Dean, get your little brother ready as I gather up my research." Dean got Sammy dressed warmly and then put on his own jacket as John finished putting his research away.

"Okay boys, what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Shicken" hollered Sammy. He had been in chicken mode for three weeks now and Dean wondered if he was ever going to get tired of eating it.

"Okay, chicken it is. Let's go to that Ma and Pa diner I saw driving into town. I'm sure they'll have some chicken for you Sammy and a hamburger for Dean."

Dean's face lit up at knowing that he wouldn't have to eat chicken again.

John carried his youngest out and deposited him in his car seat, securely buckling him in as Dean climbed in the other side and fastened his own seatbelt. John climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine and quickly drove them across town to the diner.

As they walked into the diner, John immediately sensed some tension in the place and wondered what was going on. He led his boys over to a booth and waited for the waitress to come over. The waitress took their drink order of coffee for John and hot chocolate for the boys. She ambled away to get the drinks as John surveyed the menu.

Rosie the waitress returned with their drinks and said 'Well what will it be boys?" in a jolly voice. Rosie was a plump waitress with her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in a blue and white waitress outfit with a black apron across the front.

John smiled at her and said, "I'll have a steak with baked potato and salad. My youngest son Sammy would like chicken and French fries." He then looked at Dean and said "Dean, do you know what you want?"

"Yes sir" replied Dean. He looked at Rosie and said "Could I please have a hamburger with extra onions and no pickle and could I have some onion rings to go with it."

"Rosie smiled and ruffled Dean's hair. "Sure sweetie, anything you want." She then walked away to place their orders.

As they waited for their orders, John listened intently to the conversation that was starting at the table close to them.

"_Hey did you hear about those girls that were frozen to death?" _he heard a man's voice say.

"_Yeah man, they said those girls were instantly frozen to death. How in the hell does something like that happen?" _was the return reply.

"_They're saying it was some freak storm of nature because they found hail stones in the clubhouse where the girls were found. The windows were blown out and the temperature must have plummeted really fast."_

John was taken aback to find out that more deaths had occurred as he was doing his research. He decided that he would have to go to the clubhouse under the cover of darkness and check for any clues as to what might have happened. He had a basic idea of where it was located from listening into the conversation.

Rosie returned with the meals and placed them before the Winchesters. John opened the ketchup bottle and poured a little on Sammy's plate for his French fries. John watched in amusement as Sammy managed to get more of his food on him than in him. Dean laughed at the mess that Sammy was making.

After they finished eating, John paid for their meals and they left the restaurant. He drove by the area where the killing had happened surveying the area for possible ways to get into the clubhouse. He noticed that the . clubhouse was built in an area surrounded by trees and shrubs. He knew he wouldn't have any problems checking it out because the police had already left.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Back at the motel, John packed the items that he would need for the hunt. He had planned on leaving his boys at the motel, but was afraid to do so after arriving back at the motel and finding four drunk men brawling just outside their room. He couldn't take the chance of something happening and the boys being found alone.

Sammy had fallen asleep as he packed, so John wrapped him up in a blanket, picked him up and carried him to the car. Dean put on his jacket and followed his dad as they prepared to get into the car to make the drive back to the clubhouse. John lay Sammy down on the backseat since he was asleep and Dean climbed in beside Sammy and adjusted Sammy's head to rest in his lap.

John drove quickly back to the clubhouse and parked just down the street in a dark area, but made sure he would still be able to see the car. He turned around to look at his oldest child.

"Dean, I want you to stay in the car with Sammy while I go check the place out. I want you to keep the doors locked and don't unlock them for anybody. Make sure you and Sammy stay lying down so that you won't be seen." John then got out of the car and walked back to the trunk to get an extra blanket to cover his boys with. He wouldn't be gone long, but he wanted to make sure they stayed warm.

As John checked the clubhouse, he was amazed to see hailstones still lying on the floor. It chilled him to the bone to think about the teenaged girls who had died in the building not too long ago. After a few minutes, John started to leave the building when he caught the edge of something sticking out from a piece of wood. John bent over to pick the object up and was mortified at what he saw. The book was a supernatural book of chants and spells. It was opened to a page denoting a snow demon.

"Oh hell" thought John, "This definitely can't be good." He put the book inside his coat and returned to the car and his boys. He had to get back to the motel and call Bobby with this latest information

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

As John was driving back to the motel, Ghelgath was in the woods chanting an evil spell of death and destruction as he raised his claws and lightning bolts shot through the sky. He called upon the forces of evil to unleash a blizzard of destruction to show these mere mortals the power of his rage.

John was about fifteen miles from the hotel when out of nowhere, a snow storm more fierce than any he had ever seen hit suddenly. He was forced to slow down as his vision was reduced to almost nothing as he tried to make his way back to the motel.

Unexpectedly, John lost control of his car as it hit a patch of unseen ice under the snow and skidded off of the road and into a small ravine.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winchesters and I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for being late with this chapter. **My two year old nephew fell off of the porch and broke his arm pretty badly. We're still waiting for the specialist to see him again on Wednesday. The bone was broken in half and bent so it has to be straightened before it can be put into a cast.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John woke up to a world of pain. He couldn't remember why his head hurt so damn badly and why he was so freaking cold. He didn't remember getting drunk and passing out in the snow so it must have been something else. He knew something bad had happened because he had a sick feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away. As he struggled to open his eyes, he wondered about Dean and Sammy. He needed to find them and make sure that they were alright.

As John groggily became more aware of his surroundings, he opened heavy eyelids to find himself in the Impala which was slanted at an angle and resting beside something. Everything came rushing back at John as he remembered hitting a patch of ice that sent the car spinning like a merry-go-round. He remembered with sudden clarity, the feeling of going down the embankment and hearing a scream coming from the back seat. He remembered the bone jarring crash as the car became lodged against a tree and the feeling of something ramming into the back of his seat with such force that it stole his breath away.

Suddenly realizing that his children were asleep in the backseat at the time of the accident, John knew that they weren't buckled into their seats. He was struck like a lightning bolt with the knowledge that it must have been one of his sons thrown into the seat.

John struggled to turn around but found himself unable to do so because of the steering wheel rammed up against his chest. It hurt like hell and was making it hard for him to breathe. Desperately needing to know if his sons were alright, he croaked out their names.

"Dean, Sammy, can you hear me boys?"

A feeling of dread came over him at hearing only silence. Oh God what if his boys were dead. He couldn't lose them as they were his whole world since Mary had died. He urgently needed to hear their voices so he tried again, but more forcefully this time. Maybe if it sounded like a command, he could draw them to awareness.

"Dean, can you hear me? I need to know if you and Sammy are okay."

John was encouraged to hear a slight groan from the back seat. Hopefully one of his children would wake up so he could find out how badly they were injured.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean's consciousness was pulled to awareness, he felt an intense pain radiating up his right arm. Three of his fingers felt like they had thousands of needles being shoved into them. His arm was hurting so bad that he just wanted to crawl back to that space where he didn't feel any pain, just as he was about to give in though, he heard his dad's sharp voice. "_Dean can you hear me?" __I need to know if you and Sammy are okay." _His dad was giving him an order. He needed to report if only he could find his voice.

"Da' what 'appened?" Dean couldn't believe that was his voice. It sounded so weak that he wondered if his dad had even heard him.

"We had an accident Dean. I need you to wake up son and tell me how you are. Can you do that for me? I also need you to check on Sammy."

Dean strived to reach awareness as a cold dread settled over him. He remembered being forced awake as he was tossed about in the car and latching onto Sammy. He was terrified as he felt the car going down some kind of hill or something and then he remembered a bone jarring thud that forced Sammy from his arms. Sammy had been thrown forward into their dad's seat at an awkward angle just before he had been flung to the floor as the car settled against something. Dean had thrown his arms out when the car settled to keep himself from falling on his little brother and felt the bone in his right arm give.

As Dean became more alert, he noticed how cold it was in the car. He was mildly shaking which only served to irritate his arm further. Even though he was in pain and it really hurt to move, he adjusted his body to look down at the floorboard to see Sammy.

Sammy was laying face down towards the floor with his right arm trapped underneath him. His right leg was bent at a weird angle and part of it could not be seen because it was shoved under the front seat..

"Dad, I think Sammy's hurt pretty bad. I can't see his face because it's pointed towards the floor, but I think he broke his leg."

John immediately paled at hearing Dean's words. He knew they had to adjust Sammy's head because his breathing could be affected with the way he was lying face down in the floorboard.

"Dean, I need you to carefully feel along Sammy's neck and tell me if you feel anything out of place. Do it easy son, he could have a fractured bone in his neck."

Dean reached down carefully with his uninjured arm and began to prod softly along Sammy's neck.

"I think it's okay dad. I can't feel anything out of place."

"That's good Dean" said John. "Listen carefully, I want you to carefully move Sammy's head to the side to help him breathe easier."

Dean endeavored to do as his father asked by reaching down and carefully placing a hand on each side of Sammy's head. He gasped out in pain as sweat beaded on his forehead when he tried to move Sammy's head.

"What's wrong Dean?" John immediately called out upon hearing his son's gasp of pain.

"I think my arm's broken dad. It hurts really bad" said Dean in a soft whisper like voice.

Once again Dean reached down to grasp Sammy's head. He could do this. Sammy needed him. He gently lifted Sam's head working through his own pain and was able to turn his head slightly so that his nose and mouth were clear of the floor. By the time he had finished, Dean had tears rolling down his face from the pain that he was enduring.

"Okay dad, I did it" Dean said in a strained voice as he looked Sammy over.

Dean was sickened to see that Sammy had blood running from a cut above his eye. "Dad, Sammy's bleeding. He has a pretty bad cut above his right eye."

Dean then noticed the cracks in the passenger window beside his head. He also saw blood on the window. "Dad, he must have hit his head on the window when we got bounced around in the wreck."

John was terrified at hearing that both of his sons were injured. He knew how detrimental that could be when exposed to the freezing temperatures that they were facing now. Dean was already slightly shivering and he didn't know about Sammy.

Just then, both John and Dean heard a slight whimpering coming from the youngest Winchester.

"Sammy, can you hear me baby?" said John praying that his little boy would answer, but hearing only the sound of silence as Sammy faded back into oblivion once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was sitting in his living room reading through one of the old books that he had piled high in his living room. He was trying to keep himself occupied as he waited for a call from John Winchester. He had sent the man to Battle Creek, Iowa to research some suspicious deaths. Twenty two people had died suspicious deaths over the space of five years. Bobby suspected some kind of snow or ice demon since the people were literally frozen to death within seconds. Winchester was supposed to do some research and call him back to let him know what was happening and if he needed some help.

Bobby was starting to get nervous and that was why he was looking through some of his dusty old tomes in hopes of finding more information. John was supposed to have called him approximately five hours ago and he had yet to hear from the man. John had only been hunting for a couple of years now and he prayed he hadn't put the man and his two young children in harm's way.

He thought about the mop headed, brown haired Sammy who was so sweet in all of his innocence. The child was full of wonder and marveled at the little things in life. He was so carefree and shielded from the dangers of the supernatural world by his big brother Dean.

Dean was definitely born to be a protector thought Bobby. He was so fiercely protective of Sammy even though he himself was only seven years old. He reminded Bobby of a mother lioness with her cub. Bobby wondered just how long Dean would be able to shield Sammy from all the horrors they faced.

Bobby was drawn out of his reflections by the sound of the phone ringing. He picked up the receiver and growled out "What the hell took you so long Winchester?" without giving the caller a chance to speak.

"Uh Bobby, is something wrong?" asked Caleb upon hearing the gruff man's remarks.

"Oh, sorry Caleb, I thought you were John Winchester. I've been expecting a call from him but he hasn't contacted me yet."

Caleb could hear the underlying concern in Bobby's voice even though Bobby was trying to sound like he wasn't.

"What's up Bobby, did he go out on a hunt with those two precocious youngsters of his?" Caleb asked as he thought about the two children that they had all come to love in just a short amount of time.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bobby saying "Yeah, I sent him up to Iowa to look into some deaths happening up there that reeked of being supernatural in origin."

Caleb responded by saying, "Hell Bobby, I'm in Iowa right now myself. What's his location? Maybe I can check up on him and give him some help with what he's hunting."

"He's in a small town called Battle Creek Iowa Caleb." said Bobby relieved to find out that a hunter was near John's position.

"I'm about an hours drive north of there Bobby. I'll get there as soon as I can and get back with you." said Caleb as he thundered on down the road in his Ford pickup.

"Thanks man, I just need to know that those kids are alright and that nothing's happened" said Bobby. "I'll be waiting for your call."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sammy groggily became aware as he was engulfed in pain all over his little body. He whimpered as he tried to move, but found himself wedged in by the seat. He wanted his daddy and Dean.

Upon hearing Sammy's whimper, Dean said "Sammy, I'm right here buddy. Your gonna be okay."

Sammy had trouble understanding what Dean was saying to him because his head felt really funny and some of the words were garbled like Dean was mumbling or something and he began to cry.

"Help me Deanie, Sammy hurts really, really bad." It tore Dean's heart out to hear his little brothers words. "Please Deanie, I's scared."

Dean reached down to put his left hand in his baby brothers and grasped it tightly. "I gotcha Sammy, never gonna let you go."

As the night grew colder, John struggled to get himself free. He gritted through the pain he was feeling as he listened to Dean and Sammy talking. He heard as his baby began to cry and he heard him as he told Dean that he was scared. He needed to get to his boys and he needed it now. John shoved against the steering wheel with all of his strength and gasped when he felt it buckle and release him from its hold. John gulped in air as he struggled with the pain that he was feeling in his ribs. His last thought before losing consciousness was getting to his boys.

**TBC**

_Once again, I am sorry for the late post._


	4. Chapter 4

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer. **I only own the boxed sets of Seasons one and two. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Caleb was relieved to see the sign welcoming him to the small town of Battle Creek, Iowa. He was concerned about the Winchesters and needed to find them as quickly as possible, the snow was coming down hard and he had a bad feeling about things. He decided to try the motels first, scanning their parking lots for the sleek, black Impala. Upon no sighting of the car after checking all four motels, Caleb knew he would have to question the people in the registration office about guests who had signed in. He pulled in to the parking lot of Battle Creek Inn and pulled a badge out of the glove box identifying him as Officer Bryan Paul and entered the building.

"Good morning," Caleb said as he flashed his badge to the pretty, young female clerk as he winked at her. "I'm looking for a man, approximately thirty years old traveling with two little boys. One child would be eight and the other just a toddler. Can you tell me if they have checked in?" Caleb waited as the girl checked the records stating that they only had a few married couples and a few older couples as guests. Caleb thanked her for her time and left.

Caleb was becoming impatient as he checked two more motels with no success. The last motel he needed to check was the Stardust Motel. The motel was located on the seedier side of town and it gave Caleb chills thinking that John could have brought his boys here. The paint on the outside of the building was peeling and the doors looked like they wouldn't stand up to much more than a shoulder shove.

As he entered the registration office, he was surprised to see that it looked relatively clean. The furniture in the lobby was nice and it had a warm cozy feeling to the place. He walked up to the elderly gentleman behind the desk and flashed him the badge. "Hello sir, I was wondering if you can give me some information" he said.

"Yes sir officer" said the clerk "What can I help you with?"

Caleb liked the older man right away. He seemed to be the loving, grandfatherly type who would take note of people checking in.

"I'm looking for a man who is approximately thirty years old and traveling with a child of about eight and a toddler. They would have been in a big, black Impala. Can you tell me if they're staying here?"

"Why yes they are officer" said the elderly man. "By the way, my name is James, but my friends call me Jimbo" he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Jimbo" said Caleb as he reached out to shake the old man's hand. "Can you tell me where they might have gone, there is a family emergency back home and I need to find them as quickly as possible"

"Well I'm right sorry to hear that. Seeing as it was about dinner time when they left, you might want to check the Ma and Pa diner a few miles down the road. It's our local treasure, you can't find better food anywhere" he said.

"I'll do that. Thanks for your help Jimbo" said Caleb as he left to go check out the diner.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was just starting to stir as he heard the soft sounds of crying in the back seat and then Sammy's voice.

"My h-head and my leg hurts De-Deanie, and I'm c-cc-old" said Sammy as his teeth began to chatter. "Please h-hold-d me De, I not w-wanna b-be on da floor no m-more."

Dean was really scared. His dad had been asleep for a long time now and he didn't know if he would wake up again, but he couldn't let Sammy see his fear because it would scare Sammy even more than he already was. "I know it does Sammy, don't cry. Daddy will wake up soon and maybe he can get something else to cover you with."

Even as he struggled to fully awaken, John was proud of the way Dean was trying to take care of his baby brother. John could hear the fear in Dean's voice and knew he was masking it from Sammy to keep the little boy calm. He took his role as Sammy's protector to heart and would do anything for his baby brother. He knew it must be killing Dean not to be able to take Sammy in his arms like Sammy wanted.

John groaned as he became more alert due to the pain in his ribs. It was a struggle to draw in a deep breath, but he had to get it together to take care of Sammy and Dean.

"Daddy, you 'wake" said Dean after hearing his father's groan of pain.

"Yeah sport, I'm here." John struggled to turn around so that he could see his boys, and when he finally managed to do so, it terrified him to see the state that his boys were in. Sammy and Dean were both shivering from the cold and had goose bumps forming on their skin. Sammy's breathing was also becoming quick and shallow. John knew they were in the beginning stages of hypothermia.

"Sammy's cold daddy and he's scared. Please get him unstuck daddy, he needs me." Dean had tears rolling down his face now, the need to hold his brother overwhelming him.

As John tried to open his car door, he found himself unable to do so because of the way it had been buckled inward from the wreck. He went to the door on the passenger side and was able to shove it open with his shoulder.

"Thank goodness" said John as he was finally able to get to his boys. He leaned down and felt along Sammy's right leg before attempting to move it. He felt an obvious break in the bone of his lower leg and knew he had to stabilize it before attempting to move his baby.

John looked around outside the car but was unable to find anything because the ground was covered with at least six inches of snow and it was still coming down. _"Great" _he thought. _"Nobody will be able to see the marks where we went off of the road."_

At that very moment, he heard a truck rumbling by on the road and hollered for help, but he was unheard and the truck simply drove away. "Son of a bitch" John grumbled as he heard it drive away.

John went back to the trunk and was able to open it. He knew he had some sticks in there that could be used to brace Sammy's leg. He pulled out three of the stirring sticks and went back to Dean and Sammy.

"Sammy, daddy is getting ready to brace your leg baby. It's going to hurt, but then I will be able to move you so you can be with Dean okay."

"Okay" said Sammy with an obvious tremble in his voice. John took off his belt to use to stabilize the sticks and told Dean to do the same.

John fixed the sticks into positions which would hold his leg securely and then tightened the belts around them. Sammy cried out in pain as his daddy secured the belts.

"Owie, stop daddy, it hurts" Sammy said as he began to cry.

"I know it does baby" said John as he began to move Sammy's leg out from under the seat. Sammy let out an ear shattering scream of pain once again and then suddenly went silent as he succumbed to unconsciousness from the amount of pain that was over taking his little body.

John had huge tears rolling down his face as he picked Sammy up off the floor and cradled him in Dean's arms knowing that he was the reason his son was now unconscious.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

As Caleb drove down the road towards the diner, he had a funny feeling that something had happened on the long stretch of road leading there. He wondered if perhaps the demon could have been out there in the woods watching him as he drove by.

Upon arriving at the diner, he still didn't see any signs of the Impala but figured he would go inside anyway to get some food before searching once again. Caleb walked inside and sat down at a booth in the back allowing him to watch everybody that entered the diner. Caleb asked the waitress for a cup of black coffee as he looked at the menu. Caleb placed his order of steak, medium rare and scrambled eggs. He then noticed the local paper laying on the counter. He picked it up when he noticed the headline of TEENAGE GIRLS FREEZE TO DEATH written in bold type and capital letters. He immediately knew that John Winchester would be smack in the middle of things. He took out his wallet, threw down some money and raced out the door without even getting his meal.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Dean sat watching Sammy closely as they silently prayed for him to wake up. John had grabbed another blanket from the trunk and they were all three wrapped together under the blanket trying to keep warm. The already freezing temperature was beginning to drop as evening fell and John was afraid about what it would do to his boys.

He knew that Sammy's injuries and his age would make him more susceptible to the cold than it would to him or Dean and Dean was already shivering himself.

John felt a slight movement beside him and looked down to see Sammy coming around. He noticed that his baby was starting to shiver violently as he tried to snuggle up to Dean for warmth. As he looked Sammy over, he saw that his baby's lips and his fingers were taking on a blue tinge to them.

"Damn it all to hell" he said and roused Dean who had fallen into a light sleep. "Dean, take off your clothes now!"

Dean thought his dad must have been going crazy.

"Dad, you got to be kidding me. It's freezing in here" Dean replied in total disbelief.

"I know it is kiddo, but Sammy is too cold now, he's hypothermic and we've got to warm him up some before he gets worse. The only way we can do that is through body heat" said John.

John began stripping his baby down to his boxers as Dean did the same. He had Dean lie down on his side as he placed Sammy beside him chest to chest and told Dean to draw him close as he wrapped them securely in the blanket. He knew better than to rub his baby's skin as it would do more harm than good. It terrified John to think that Sammy might not make it through the night if they didn't get help soon.

**TBC**

_**Will Caleb make it to the Winchesters in time to save their lives?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I am not making a profit from this story.**

John watched as his boys snuggled together under the blanket for warmth. They looked like they were sleeping peacefully, but John knew that they were being overtaken by the effects of hypothermia. Both boys were exhibiting quick and shallow breathing and their shivering was becoming more violent as time passed.

John was drawn out of his musings by the sound of a whimper and he looked down to see Dean looking at him with a far away look in his eyes.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Dean asked in a voice younger than his years. "I want my mommy" as huge tears began to stream down his face.

John looked at Dean with a shattered look upon his face. "I'm sorry baby, but mommy's not here right now." He hated not being able to give Dean what he needed. Dean was suffering from mild confusion due to the effects of the hypothermia that was encompassing his small body too.

Dean tried to readjust his body but cried out when he felt enormous pain radiate up his right arm.

"Help me daddy" he said as huge tears started rolling down his face. Daddy, I'm scared, My hands are going numb and I can't feel my toes.

John felt utterly helpless as his oldest child begged him for help. He didn't know what to do so he looked up towards the sky with tears falling down his face and said "Mary, I need your help here sweetheart. I'm afraid our boys are dying and I've done all I can do. I can't leave them alone to go looking for help. Ya got to help us out here. I can't lose them"

John dropped his head to his chest and cried. He cried for the pain that his boys were suffering from, cried for the years he never got to spend with his beloved Mary, and cried for the life his boys would never have.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Caleb left the diner, he thought about the events of the past few hours. He figured that John Winchester had most likely stopped at the diner to have a meal with his kids and he must have over heard some local residents talking about the killings that had occurred nearby and probably went to check it out. He knew that a snowstorm had hit the area the previous night with a ferocity that surprised everyone.

After thinking these things through, Caleb's mind came to one conclusion. John Winchester must have run his vehicle off the road which could lead to deadly consequences for him and the children.

Caleb pulled quickly out of the diner parking lot and headed towards the area where the killings had occurred. He started scanning the road for signs that a vehicle had left the road unexpectedly. He had driven approximately ten miles down the road when his hunter trained eye spotted some twigs not yet covered by snow bent at an odd angle.

Caleb pulled his truck over to the side of the road, turning his flashers on to warn oncoming traffic to be careful. He climbed out of his truck and grabbed a flashlight and walked over to scan the area. All he could see was some bushes, overgrown weeds and a bunch of snow. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, he eyes caught the glint of something shiny down in the small ravine.

He scanned his flashlight over the area again more slowly this time. His eyes grew huge as he could just make out the outline of what looked to be a big car.

"Oh God" he said as he ran toward his truck and grabbed the microphone of his Citizen's Band Radio. He adjusted the channel to nineteen and put in a call for help letting whoever was listening know that there was a vehicular accident with possible severe injuries involved and the location of the accident.

Caleb started making his way down the side of the ravine towards the vehicle. He knew without a doubt that it was the Impala and he prayed that he would find the family alive inside the vehicle. Caleb slipped and slid through the snow as he made his way down the ravine. He arrived at the car and was shattered by what he saw when he was able to pry open the door.

He found the small family of three together in the backseat unconscious. Sammy's lips were blue and so were Dean's. He lifted the blanket covering the boys to check their fingernails noting that they had a blue tint to them also which meant they were entering the second phase of hypothermia. His was dismayed to note that the boys were no longer shivering which meant they were close to entering stage three which could be fatal.

"_John must have knew they were becoming extremely hypothermic" _Caleb thought when he saw that the boys were dressed in only their boxers. Body heat was the best way to try and fight off the effects since medical help wasn't available at the time.

As Caleb began to look over John Winchester, he heard the sounds of sirens approaching in the distance.

"Thank God" he said aloud as he saw the huge lump on the side of John's forehead from where it had probably hit the window. "He's definitely got a concussion from the looks of that." He continued to assess John as he heard rescuers making their way towards him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Excuse me sir, could you stand back and allow us to get to work?"

Caleb looked up to see a muscular man of about forty dressed in fireman's gear speaking to him.

"I promise, we'll do everything we can to help the people in the car and get them out safely. Can you tell us anything about them?"

The fireman pulled Caleb over to the side so that his men could start their rescue mission.

"Uh yeah" said Caleb. "The man's name is John and the two boys are his sons Dean and Sammy. They're family friends and when I didn't hear from them after a few hours, I came looking for them."

Caleb watched as the fireman removed the door of the Impala allowing them access to the inside of the car. He listened as one of the fireman began calling out orders.

"Get me some thermal blankets over here quickly. These boys are extremely hypothermic. I need an arm splint also. The oldest one has an obvious break in his lower arm which looks like it could be a compound fracture." As the fireman continued his assessment he said "I need a soft splint for the toddler also. He has a broken leg that is being supported right now with some sticks and two belts."

As the fireman was applying the splint to Dean's arm, he heard a moan coming from the adult male in the car. "Sir, can you hear me?" he said as he fastened Dean's splint.

John opened groggy eyes to see somebody he didn't know. He was having trouble focusing on the man because of his double vision. "G-Get away f-from my s-sons" he said weakly.

"Sir, it's alright, we're here to help you." the fireman stated trying to ease John's fears.

After hearing John's trembling, weak voice, Caleb called out "I'm right here John, let them help you. They're gonna take care of Dean and Sammy, everything's going to be alright.

John instantly relaxed as he heard his friends voice knowing that Caleb would watch over them and allowed the darkness to overtake him once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The doctors were waiting as the ambulances carrying the accident victims arrived at the Emergency Room doors. Dean and Sammy were placed on gurneys and immediately whisked away to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit where Dr. Cody Daniels was waiting on them.

As the boys arrived, Dr. Daniels started calling out orders immediately. "I want a rectal temperature on both boys to get a true body temperature reading. Janet, get some IV's with warming fluids started. I also want them covered with heated blankets as soon as we get a temperature on them.

"Yes doctor, Ill get them started right away" Janet said as she quickly left to get the blankets and IV fluids as another nurse took their temperatures.

Dr. Daniels then looked at one of the other nurses in the room. Jackie, I want both boys hooked up to cardiac monitors. They are at a high risk for arrhythmia. I need to know right away if either child starts to exhibit an irregular heart beat.

Jackie immediately started hooking up the monitors on the boys. Her heart melted at having to hook the monitor up on Sammy since he was only a toddler and in such precarious health.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

John slowly awoke up to the sound of soft voices and a beeping noise. His head felt like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer. As he became more aware, he noticed that he wasn't freezing anymore, in fact, he felt quite warm. He struggled to open his eyes and looked around.

It was obvious he was in a hospital, but he couldn't remember how he got there. He struggled to remember what had happened, but he couldn't seem to focus with the pain in his head.

He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Caleb sitting by his bed. He was looking through a magazine and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Caleb?"

Caleb immediately stood up upon hearing his name and walked over to his friends bedside. "Yeah, it's me John."

John looked at his friend with searching eyes and asked "Where are my boys Caleb?"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 6**

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of you who sent well wishes my nephew's way. I am happy to report that Kevin's arm wasn't broken as badly as they had thought. The doctor was able to straighten the bone and he is now sporting a cast.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Where are my boys Caleb?" John asked his fellow hunter and friend. The last thing he remembered was being in the car and seeing somebody working on his sons and hearing Caleb call out to him that the men were there to help him and his children.

Caleb looked at John with a hesitant look on his face. He definitely did not envy having to say what he was about to say to the man.

"The boys are in Pediatric ICU John. They have been since last night."

John immediately paled at hearing the words, enough so that it scared Caleb who buzzed for a nurse.

As the nurse came walking in, she was surprised to see that her patient was looking more pale than the sheets that were covering him.

"What happened?" She said as she immediately started assessing John's vitals. His heart was racing and his pulse was much too fast.

"He just found out about his sons" replied Caleb. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm going to page the doctor and asked for a sedative" replied the nurse as she called the head desk to get the permission for a sedative. "His blood pressure is much too high and I don't like how fast his pulse is racing." Upon receiving permission for the sedative, she left the room to get the items required and quickly injected the sedative into John's IV.

John could feel his eyelids growing heavy and started slurring his words as he tried to speak with Caleb.

"Caleb, I neeeed to kn-know abouttttttt my…the sentence was left hanging as John succumbed to the effects of the sedative.

Caleb looked at the nurse and asked, "How long will he be out?"

"He should sleep for a few hours" replied the nurse as she adjusted the blankets around John trying to make her patient more comfortable.

"I'm going to go to the PICU and check on the boys. I should be back before he wakes up." said Caleb as he left the room to check on Dean and Sammy.

Caleb walked through the pristine halls of the hospital until he got to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. He got onto the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to floor number five where the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit was located.

After the elevator stopped, he climbed off to see people walking towards him with smiling faces. _"How can these people be smiling when they're around so many sick children" _he thought as he pushed the button to be admitted into the children's ward.

He walked up to the nurses' desk and said, "I'm here to see my nephews. They were brought in by ambulance last night suffering from hypothermia."

"You'll have to wait sir while I call their doctor. I don't think the boys are being allowed visitors yet."

After talking with the doctor, the nurse said "If you will take a seat sir, the doctor will be here in a few moments to speak with you."

Caleb sat down and rested his head in his hands. He was so tired and his eyes were beginning to feel gritty, but he needed to find out how the boys were doing before he could relax and sleep for a little while.

He watched as a doctor walked up and spoke with a nurse who then pointed the doctor in his direction.

The doctor walked towards Caleb who stood to greet the doctor with an outstretched hand.

"Hi doc, my name is Caleb and I am the boys uncle" he said as he firmly grasped and shook the man's right hand. "What can you tell me about the boys?"

Dr. Daniels introduced himself to Caleb and then motioned for him to sit down while he sat in a chair beside him.

"My name is Dr. Cody Daniels and I am the boys primary physician. When they were brought in last night, they were both in an advanced state of hypothermia." Looking at the boys chart he stated "Dean had a temperature of ninety four point nine degrees Fahrenheit or about thirty three point six degrees Celsius. Sammy's temp was one degree lower than Dean's."

Dr Daniels then went on to say, "I immediately had the boys started on warming fluids administered through their IV's and had them placed under heated blankets to try and raise their temperatures some. Right now my biggest concerns are getting the boys temperature raised and watching them for arrhythmia"

Caleb gave a questioning look toward the doctor who immediately told him that "The boys are at a higher risk for an irregular heartbeat do to the severity of their hypothermia. Right now, I'd rather that the boys were not disturbed until they have been sufficiently warmed to try and hold off an arrhythmia attack."

Caleb scrubbed his hand along his chin and said, "Thanks doc for being honest with me. I'll be in their dad's room if there is any change. Please have somebody let me know as soon as possible."

I'll mark it on their chart" replied the doctor as he once again shook Caleb's hand and walked away.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Caleb returned to John's room to find him still asleep from the sedative that he had been given. He pulled up a chair beside John's bed to stretch out, placing his feet on the bottom of John's bed. He needed to rest his eyes for a couple of minutes. Before long, the sounds of snoring filled the room as Caleb fell asleep instantly.

Caleb was awakened a few hours later when the nurse came in to check on John. He watched her check John's vitals and inject some medicine into John's IV port before leaving the room once again. Realizing that he still hadn't called Bobby yet, he picked up the phone in John's room and made a collect long distance call to Bobby.

When Bobby picked up the phone, he waited for Bobby to accept the charges.

"Caleb, what the hell took you so long to call me. I've been going out of my mind wondering what happened. Let me talk to John so I can give him a piece of my mind" Bobby said with anger in his voice.

"I wish I could let you talk to him" said Caleb. "John and the boys are in the hospital."

"Son of a bitch" said Bobby, his anger instantly dissipating. "What happened?

"John and the boys were in accident. John must have lost control of his car in the freak snowstorm that hit here and the ended up near the bottom of a small ravine. They must have been stuck there a pretty long time. By the time I found them, both boys were extremely hypothermic and John was unconscious too" replied Caleb to Bobby's question.

"How are they? What did the doctor have to say about their conditions?" Bobby was starting to feel guilty for having sent the Winchesters on the hunt in the first place.

"Bobby, this isn't your fault man. I can hear the guilt in your voice. Nobody could have predicted that this would happen" said Caleb as he tried to ease his friends worries.

" Just tell me how they are Caleb" said Bobby needing to know just how bad things were.

"John's going to be fine" replied Caleb to the query. "He has a few fractured ribs where the steering wheel hit his chest and a concussion from cracking his head on the window. He was mildly hypothermic when we brought him in, but his body temperature is back to normal now. The doc says he should be fine in a few days."

Bobby listened intently taking in everything that Caleb had told him. "What about the boys" he asked worried that things were probably much worse for them because of their young ages.

"'Both boys are in the PICU in critical condition." Caleb gave Bobby a few minutes to get used to the thought after hearing the grizzled hunter gasp over the phone. He then went on to say "both boys have been given warming fluids through their IV's and are covered up with heated blankets. The doctor has them connected to some cardiac monitors to watch for signs of irregular heartbeats. Sammy also has a broken leg and a cut above his right eye that they had to stitch. He's in a soft cast for now until the swelling goes down and they can reset the bone. Dean broke his right arm and it looks to be a compound fracture"

"You just stay with the Winchesters" said Bobby. "I'm going to call in some others to take over the hunt that John was working on. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"You don't have to come Bobby" said Caleb knowing full well that the hunter wouldn't listen to him before he hung up the phone.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John could hear the sound of a familiar voice as he started to come out of his drug induced haze. He recognized it as Caleb's and fought off the sedative to become more alert. As he heard Caleb say goodbye to whoever he was talking to, John wearily forced his eyes open and said "Who was that on the phone?"

Caleb was surprised to see that his friend was awake. "That was Bobby, I called him to let him know what was happening."

John nodded his head in understanding and then asked Caleb to get his sons doctor so he could talk to him. Caleb returned a few minutes later with Dr. Daniels right beside him.

"John, this is Dr. Cody Daniels. I've told him that you wanted to talk to him about your boys." said Caleb as he motioned for the doctor to take the chair beside John's bed.

"I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances" said the doctor. "How much do you know about your sons and their health?

John thought for a minute to get things straight in his muddled mind before saying "I know both boys were extremely hypothermic and that Sammy has a busted leg and Dean has a busted arm. That's pretty much it."

"Okay" said the doc. 'When the boys were brought in, both were suffering from advanced hypothermia. I had them started immediately on warming fluid to try to warm them from the inside out. We also have heated blankets on them trying to warm them up. Right now my main concern is,"

The doctor stopped what he was saying as a nurse rushed into the room.

"Doctor Daniels, you are needed in the PICU right away. One of the boys has crashed and they've called a code blue!"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 7**

John was listening intently to the doctor as he told him about his sons conditions. He knew from the look on the doctor's face that he was very concerned about the boys. He could feel his panic rising as the doctor told him about having to start the boys on warming fluids through their IV's. It meant his boys were worse of than he could even imagine.

As the doctor continued with his talk, John watched as a nurse came running into the room with an extremely agitated look on her face.

"Doctor Daniels, you are needed in the PICU right away. One of the boys has crashed and they've called a code blue!" she said

John's blood pressure shot sky high at hearing one of his son's could possibly be dying right now. His started struggling for breath as a panic attack took over his body. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He prayed to God to please let his boys live as he succumbed to the darkness encroaching on his vision as medical help came rushing into this room and Dr. Daniels left to take care of his young patients.

Caleb stood back and watched as John was given immediate medical help from the nurses. As one nurse was taking his pulse and blood pressure, another was hooking up an oxygen mask and putting it over his nose and mouth.

As the doctor on call came rushing in, the nurse said "BP is 180 over 100, pulse is 95 and rapid. The doctor quickly called out orders for medication to lower John's blood pressure and a sedative to keep him asleep until his blood pressure could be brought under control.

Knowing that John was being taken care of, Caleb rushed to the PICU to be with the boys. He was terrified to find out which child had coded and whether or not he had survived. If he lost one of his children, John would never survive the loss and would soon follow that child.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dr. Daniels rushed out of John Winchester's room and ran up the steps leading the PICU not wanting to wait for an elevator. He swiped his card to gain admittance quickly and rushed into the boys room to find Nurse Janet already performing toddler CPR on young Sammy. He started calling out orders as Jackie entered the room with a crash cart containing a defibrillation unit if needed.

Janet stepped back as Dr. Daniels approached the bed with Sammy in it. He watched the child for ten seconds to see if there was any change with the CPR that Janet had performed. Seeing no change, he quickly pinched Sammy's nose closed and placed his mouth over Sam's and gave him two gentle breaths, each one lasting approximately one second. He then paused to let the air flow back out. He started chest compressions by placing his right hand on Sammy's sternum and pressed down gently but forcefully enough to try and get Sam's heart started again. While he was giving the compressions, the doc said "Come on Sammy, don't you do this. You fight little buddy. Your family needs you."

Janet was near tears as she watched Dr. Daniels doing the compressions. She knew he had become very attached to the two little boys even though doctors are supposed to remain neutral about their patients. She knew how devastated Cody would be if he lost the child. Janet was drawn out of her musings by the sound of Cody's voice.

"Jackie, get the kid hooked up to the cardiac monitor quick. Janet pull that defibrillator over here and get it set for a hundred and fifty jewels just in case."

By the time that Nurse Jackie had Sammy hooked up, the machine was showing that he was in ventricular fibrillation. The doctor applied the paddles to Sammy's chest and side and shocked his little body causing it to raise for a second and then fall back to the bed.

As Dr. Daniels watched the monitor, he was relieved to see Sammy fall into a normal cardiac rhythm once again.

"Thank God, you really had me scared there kiddo" he said as he brushed back the hair on Sammy's head. He didn't know what he saw that had caused him to become so attached to the child, he just knew he had to save him as well as his big brother.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Caleb had gained entrance to the PICU he could immediately see all the frantic activity going on at the time in the boys room, he walked up to the door unhindered by the nurses who recognized him as being the boys uncle.

Caleb immediately paled at seeing the doctor doing CPR on the youngest Winchester. He felt nauseous and thought his knees might buckle and seeing the toddler so near to death. Tears began flowing down his face as watched Dr. Daniels performing the life saving techniques that would hopefully save the child.

Caleb thought his own heart would stop when he saw the baby, because that's how he was picturing Sammy right now, being shocked with the defibrillation machine. He gasped in relief at hearing the doctor thanking God when Sammy had been shocked into a normal rhythm as his knees finally gave way and he slid down the wall to the floor and cried.

Dr. Daniels heard a gasp behind him and turned around just in time to see Caleb sliding down the wall in tears. After making sure that Sammy was once again stable, he walked out into the hallway to check on Caleb.

Dr. Daniels bent down and rested his hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"Caleb, how you feeling?" he asked as he tried to comfort the man.

"I don't, I mean, it just hurt so bad to see Sammy nearly dying like that ya know. If John lost either one of those boys he would never survive. Hell, even Dean wouldn't survive the loss of his baby brother."

"So the brothers are pretty close then huh?" Dr Daniels asked as he smiled at Caleb.

"Yeah as close as two brothers can possibly be. They lost their mother in a fire when Sammy was only six months old and Dean carried Sammy out of the house as John tried to save his wife. Since then, Dean has felt responsible for Sammy. His whole world revolves around Sammy."

"Well then" stated Cody Daniels, "We'll just have to make sure that both boys survive this setback."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When Caleb finally made his way back to John's room, he walked in to see him struggling with the nurses trying to get out of the bed.

"Leave me alone damn it! I need to get to the pediatric ward to see my boys, one of them could be dying right now" John said as he pushed the nurse away and slung his legs off the side of the bed.

Seeing that the nurse was fighting a losing battle, Caleb said "John calm down. The boys are still alive, I just left their room."

John looked up at Caleb with tears flowing down his face and said "Please Caleb, I'm begging you, take me to my boys."

Caleb nearly lost it when he saw the shattered look in his friend's eyes. He knew there was no way he could turn down John's request. He would do whatever was necessary to get John to his sons.

After talking with the nurses, Caleb strolled back into John's room pushing a wheelchair.

"The only way they'll let me take you to the PICU is if you ride in this thing John"

John quickly agreed knowing that he could get to his boys quicker by following the rules this one time.

Caleb helped John into the chair and then hung his IV from a stand that was attached to the back of the chair. He guided his friend out the door and to the elevator that would take them to the boys.

As they approached the PICU, John was getting a queasy feeling in his stomach. He was nervous about seeing the boys for the first time since the accident. How would they look? Would they even know that he was there? It didn't matter though if they didn't because he so desperately needed to see them, to know that they were alive.

Caleb pushed John up to the door leading to his boys room,

"You ready John?" he asked before pushing him inside the room. He wanted to make sure that John was prepared before he took him inside.

"Yeah Caleb, let's do this"

Caleb and John entered the boys room and John's hand immediately shot to his mouth at seeing both of his boys hooked up to so many machines. It hurt to see his boys hooked up to cardiac monitors and to see the many different IV's that were hooked to his son's arms. He noticed that both boys also had oxygen masks over their faces that misted with each breath they took. The tears began to flow down John's face as he continued to assess his boys from head to toe.

With a shaky voice, John said "Caleb, I need to be near my boys. Can you position me so that I'll be between their beds?"

Caleb didn't even answer the question, he just pushed John's chair between his boys beds and then quietly left the room to allow John to spend some time alone with his boys.

"H-hey boys, daddy's here. I'm right here for you and I'm not leaving. I love you boys and I need you to fight for daddy okay? Come back to me, please don't leave me!" And with those words, John began to cry the most heart wrenching sobs that Caleb had ever heard as he stood just outside the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dr. Daniels walked into the boys room a few hours later to find John sitting quietly between the boys beds and watching them intently. He saw John look up as he entered the room.

"I'm just going to check their vitals and see how they're doing" the doctor said as he began to look at the readouts on the machines. He was pleased to see that Sammy's heartbeat and respirations seemed to be getting a little stronger. When he checked his temperature, he was happy to see that it had risen by two degrees.

"Sammy's fighting John. His temperature is up by two degrees which is a very good sign. Hopefully, he'll show signs of waking soon" said the doc as he walked over to check on Dean.

John was ecstatic to hear the news about Sammy and it showed by the look on his face. His eyes lit up and a huge smile crossed his face. He hoped things would be the same for Dean also.

As he checked Dean's vitals, Cody noticed that he hadn't improved any from the last time they were checked and his body temperature remained the same. _"Damn, this isn't good" _he thought.

Dr. Daniels looked at John with concern clearly showing on his face and said, "Dean isn't showing any signs of improvement John, I'm afraid we're going to have to use a more invasive technique to warm his body before he succumbs to the effects of his hypothermia.

**TBC.**


	8. Chapter 8

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 8**

_Previously: __Dr. Daniels looked at John with concern clearly showing on his face and said, "Dean isn't showing any signs of improvement John, I'm afraid we're going to have to use a more invasive technique to warm his body before he succumbs to the effects of his hypothermia._

_"_John was stunned to hear that Dean wasn't showing any signs of improvement. He knew his oldest child was a fighter by nature so he had naturally assumed that Dean's body would be able to deal with the effects of the hypothermia better than Sammy.

"What do you mean by a more invasive technique" John asked needing to know what the doctor had planned.

"I'd like to perform a gastric lavage on Dean to help warm him from the inside out." It will give Dean a better chance of survival if we can do the process some time today.

""I don't understand what gastric lavage is doc. What do you mean by that?" asked John wanting to know exactly what would happen to his son.

"Basically, it means that we will run a tube down Dean's nose or mouth into his stomach. Then we will administer and remove small amounts of warmed liquid to start the warming process. Before starting the warming fluids, we will check the placement of the tube to make sure it is in the stomach and not in his lungs." The doctor then went on to say, "Because of the possibility of vomiting during the procedure, we will have a suction device on hand to keep Dean from aspirating any of the contents that might be in his stomach."J

ohn thought about what the doctor had said and then asked "Are there any complications with this gastric lavage?"

"I'm glad you asked" said Dr. Daniels. "The biggest risk is aspiration pneumonia. We should be able to keep that from happening since we will be using the suction device if Dean starts to aspirating. Some other complications could include hypoxia and water intoxication, but they are uncommon and most likely will not happen. With your permission, I'd like to start the lavage process within the hour""

Do whatever you think is best for Dean doc. I just want both my boys back" said John as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair and then Sammy's

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dr. Daniels left the room to allow John to have some private time with his boys before they would begin the lavage process on Dean.

As John sat with his sons, he moved his chair closer to Dean's bed. "Dean, I know you can hear me buddy. I want you to know that things are going to be okay. They're going to do this thing where they warm you up from the inside out. You don't have to be scared. I'll be right there with you the whole time." He then picked Dean's small hand up and held it as he rubbed his palm over the thumb to offer some comfort just in case Dean could feel what he was doing.

As he was sitting with Dean, John heard a small moan. He quickly turned to see his baby slowly returning to consciousness. "Sammy, can you hear me baby?" he said as he scooted his chair beside Sammy's bed and ran his hand through Sammy's curly brown hair. "

Sammy moaned again and said "Daddy?" as he slowly opened his eyes to see his father sitting beside him.

""Yeah baby, it's daddy. I'm right here. How are you feeling?" John asked as he removed the oxygen mask from Sammy's face so that he could hear him better.

"My l-leg, hurts daddy. I d-don't feel so g-good" said Sammy as he rolled to his side and began to throw up.

John called out for help as he tried to help Sammy keep from hurting himself while he was throwing up. A nurse came running into the room to find out what the problem was and immediately grabbed a small basin for Sammy to finish throwing up in. After the sickness passed, she gently picked Sammy up and lay him in John's arms so that she could lean up his bed.

John relished being able to hold his baby in his arms even if it was for only a few minutes. He rocked Sammy back and forth cradling his child to him as the nurse cleaned up his bed. When she was finished, she asked John if he would like to continue to holding Sammy while she spoke to his doctor. John answered her with an unabashed "YES."

Cody Daniels returned with the nurse a few minutes later to assess Sammy. He had John put the child back on his bed as he listened to his heart and lungs. He then took his pulse and checked his temperature.

"Things are looking good for young Sammy" he said as he put his stethoscope back around his neck. "I think the vomiting was a result of the pain medicine we have Sammy on." He then looked at the toddler and said "It's good to see you awake kiddo, how are you feeling?"

Not recognizing the man, Sammy reached over and clutched his daddy's hand. "Hold Sammy pwease" he said with imploring eyes and a slurred voice to his father. John looked at Dr. Daniels who nodded that it would be okay and quickly picked the toddler up. Sammy quickly burrowed into his daddy's chest and promptly fell asleep.

John held his baby for a few more minutes before kissing him on the forehead and placing him back in his bed so that he could rest better.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Just after John had put Sammy back into his bed, Dr. Daniels walked out of the room to get the equipment that he needed to help John's oldest child.

"John, I am ready to start the gastric lavage process of warming Dean up internally" he said as he returned to the room. He then held up a thin tube for John to see and said, "I am going to thread this tube through Dean's nose and down into his stomach. I'll need to make sure that Dean's head is kept still until the process is completed. Nurse Jackie is here to do help me with making sure Dean doesn't move his head."

John gave a thin smile to the nurse and then looked at the doctor and said, "If it's okay, I would like to support Dean's head while you do it. I just need to feel that connection with Dean and hopefully, he will know that I am there for him too."

Nodding his head in understanding, Dr. Daniels said "That'll be fine. Jackie will stand by just in case Dean starts to aspirate."

Cody Daniels looked over to see young Sammy sleeping in his bed and was happy that the child wasn't awake. He didn't want Sammy to see what he was about to do to Dean. Cody adjusted Dean's head to have easier access and started threading the tube up into Dean's nose. At one point, Dean moaned in unconsciousness and Cody stopped the process long enough for Dean to adjust to the intrusion. He then finished placing the tube and had it tested to make sure his placement was perfect.

Dean was then hooked up to the equipment that would keep the process running until Cody deemed it was time to stop. John stayed by Dean's side while Jackie and Cody kept a watch on his vitals to make sure that Dean didn't take a turn for the worse or react negatively to what he was undergoing.

Caleb walked in a few minutes after the process was started and sat quietly on the edge of Sammy's bed. He kept watch over the toddler so that John could focus on Dean until the process was completed. John nodded his thanks and returned his attention to Dean.

After approximately an hour, Cody checked Dean's vitals and a huge smile crossed his face. "The process is working John, Dean's temperature is finally starting to climb. I'm going to keep him on the lavage process for another thirty minutes and then we'll remove Dean from the equipment."

John ran a shaky hand over his face as tears came to his eyes. Things were starting to look much better for both his children and he could relax just a little once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later John was sitting in his wheel chair trying not to fall asleep. His IV had been removed earlier and he was permitted to stay with his sons instead of having to go back to his own room. Caleb had watched him as his head bobbed down a few times only for him to jerk it back up again.

"John, why don't you get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Dean. Go climb in the bed with Sammy and rest for a little while. I promise to wake you if Dean starts to awaken."

"Thanks Caleb, I think I will" said John as he yawned and rubbed his gritty eyes. He walked over to Sammy's bed and lay down. He pulled his toddler next to him so that he could feel the comfort and warmth of knowing his baby was right there beside him. Within minutes he was lightly snoring.

Caleb smiled at the sight of seeing John snuggled up close to his baby. _"If only I had a camera" _he thought _"For a gruff hunter, you sure do have your tender side."_

Caleb started thumbing through a magazine as he sat by Dean's side. He was eyeing the sweet young swim suit model wearing a tiny bikini in the advertisement for suntan lotion when he heard a slight moan. He wasn't sure if it came from Dean or one of the others. He looked more closely at Dean to see if he was showing any signs of waking up. He watched as Dean slowly moved his head and his eyes began to open.

"It's about time kiddo" he said as he stood to wake John up. He gently tapped John on his shoulder making sure not to awaken Sammy.

"John, Dean's coming around" he said as he saw John opening his eyes. John quickly got out of Sammy's bed and walked over to his oldest.

"Dean, come on son. I need you to open your eyes for me." he said as he watched Dean's face intently.

"Dean moaned once again as he turned his head towards his father's voice. His eyes started fluttering and John coaxed him once again. "Come on Dean, I know you can do it, open your eyes and look at me son."

Dean slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his father. "What 'appended" he slurred as he tried to stay awake. He was so tired he felt his eyes closing again already. John let Dean sleep, safe in the knowledge that both of his boys were now on the road to recovery.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_Two Days Later:_

John walked with his boys as both were taken down to the X-ray department. Dr. Daniels had decided that it was now safe enough to have their soft casts removed and a regular one put on. Since Sammy was so young, John was allowed to go in with his baby and watch him from behind a shield as Sammy's leg was x-rayed. He spoke soothingly to his youngest to keep him occupied while the technician took the pictures that would allow the doctor's to see how badly his leg was broken. The technician then also took pictures of Dean's arm.

The x-ray films were sent up to Cody Daniels so he could determine the next move for the boys. After viewing the films, John was called into Cody's office.

"John, I've had a chance to look at the x-rays. I will be able to reset the bone in Dean's arm and cast it within the hour, but I'm afraid little Sammy is going to need surgery."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**When the Wind Turns and the Night's Grow Cold Ch. 9**

_**Previously: **__"John, I've had a chance to look at the x-rays. I will be able to reset the bone in Dean's arm and cast it within the hour, but I'm afraid little Sammy is going to need surgery."_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John's face paled at hearing the doctor's words. His three year old baby was going to need surgery to repair his leg. If only he had been more careful, his children wouldn't have suffered so much.

John looked at Dr. Daniels with shimmering eyes and asked "Doc, how bad is Sammy's leg broken?"

"He has what we call a transverse fracture John, which is harder to align than most breaks, therefore requiring surgery to align the bone. We have to make sure that the ends of the broken bone line up properly so that Sammy's leg can start to heal" said Dr. Daniels.

"Are you sure surgery is safe with Sammy being so young?" John asked. He was nervous not knowing how his little boy could be affected during the surgical procedure.

"It is a completely safe procedure" Dr. Daniels stated "We'll put Sammy under a local anesthesia, then we'll go in and realign the bones. Once we align the bones, we'll put in tiny steel rods or pins to hold the bone in the proper position while it heals. We will also put Sam's leg in a brace afterwards to keep him from using it too much or putting too much pressure on it."

"How long will Sammy have to wear the brace Doc?"

Dr Daniels thought for a minute and said, "with the type of break Sammy has, it will probably take from six to eight weeks to heal."

John put his hand to his forehead and massaged it with his fingers as he asked "When will you operate?"

"I'd like to do the surgery tomorrow morning. That way, you can spend some time with Sammy explaining things to him so he won't be frightened" concluded Dr. Daniels.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After leaving the doctor's office, John walked back to his boys room to see that Dean was now in Sammy's bed as Caleb was telling them a story. He stood by the door and watched as both his boys giggled from the funny faces that Caleb was making to emphasize the important parts of the story. Sammy looked over and saw his father standing by the door and called out for him.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed.

John walked over to the bed the boys were sitting on and reached his arms out to Sammy, who immediately leaned into them as John picked him up and snuggled him into his lap as he sat down. "How you doing tiger?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I nots a tiger silly" said Sammy scrunching up his nose at what his daddy had said.

John laughed at the look on his little boys face. He was happy to see that both boys were doing so much better than they had been a few days ago. John reached over to the bed and ruffled Dean's hair. "What about you sport, any complaints?" he asked his oldest child.

"No Sir, I'm good" replied Dean. "I just wish we could get some better food around here" he said as he pointed to the half eaten trays on the stand that had been pushed away.

John looked over to see baked pork chops, steamed carrots, soupy mashed potatoes, and broccoli sitting on the trays.

"Ew, no wonder you didn't want to eat" he said as he thought about how disgusting the food looked. "Maybe later, I can sneak some good food in for dinner."

Both boys shouted "Hooray" at the thought of not having to eat the crappy hospital food later.

John wished he could keep this happy moment going on forever, but knew he had to break the news about Sammy's surgery.

"Boys, I need to talk to you and Caleb about what the doctor said to me in his office" John said as he looked at the small group with a resolute expression.

"What is it dad?" asked Dean seeing the serious look on his father's face. He had the feeling he wasn't going to like whatever it was his dad was going to say.

"Well, the doc says that Sammy's leg is broken pretty badly and that he'll have to perform surgery so he can make it all better again."

Sammy didn't understand what his father meant and said "What surdry mean Daddy?"

It means that they are going to give you something to make you sleep so they can fix your leg baby." John didn't want to tell his youngest child that they would have to cut his leg to insert some steel rods into it because of how scary it would be for Sammy to hear.

Sammy smiled and said "Otay, Sammy not scared. I's be a big boy."

"That's my little dude" said John pulling his baby into a firm hug.

After Sammy had fallen asleep, John told Dean and Caleb exactly what would happen during Sammy's surgery and how long it would take for Sammy's leg to heal. Dean's eyes began to shine with wetness as his father explained what the procedure would entail.

"Don't worry Dean, the doc says it will be completely safe for Sammy and he won't feel a thing since he'll be asleep for the whole surgery" said John trying to provide a little comfort to his eldest child.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sammy was taken away for surgery the next morning bright and early. John went with his baby while Caleb stayed in the room to keep Dean company. John didn't think Dean was up to spending time in the O.R. waiting room yet.

After Sammy's surgery was over, John was allowed into the recuperating room to watch over his baby so that Sammy wouldn't wake up alone. As John sat with Sammy, he ran his finger's through Sam's curly brown locks and thought about how unfair it was that Sammy had been through so much horror in his young life. Hell, he would never remember his mother since he was only six months old when she was murdered by the yellow eyed demon.

John was drawn out of his musings by a slight moan and he looked down to see Sammy struggling to fully awake from the anesthesia.

"I'm here baby, it's alright, you just rest now" he said as he palmed his baby's cheek with his right hand.

Sammy relaxed as he felt the soothing feeling of his father's palm on his cheek and quickly fell asleep once again.

A few hours later, Sammy was once again put back into the same room as Dean. He now sported some white bandages around the incision on his leg and a steel brace to hold it in place for extra support until the bones started to heal.

Sammy slept most of the day as his family watched over him and talked in hushed whispers making sure not to disturb the little boy. Later that evening, John placed Dean into the same bed as Sammy wanting to make sure that Sammy was able to sleep through the night. He knew Sammy would rest better if he felt his big brother presence beside him.

Sammy woke up groggy the next morning wondering how he had gotten into Dean's bed. The last thing he remembered was riding on a bed in the hallway with his daddy walking beside him. He snuggled into his brother and yawned.

"Deanie?'' he asked

Dean immediately became alert as he felt Sammy moving beside him. He was about to ask Sammy if he was okay when Sammy called his name.

"I'm right here Sammy" he said "Are you feeling okay?"

"I wants a dwink" said Sammy feeling thirsty from sleeping most of the previous day.

It's alright Dean, I got it" said John after being awakened by the sounds of his son's voices. As he got the water for Sammy, he smiled at the sight of his children snuggled together in the hospital bed. He looked forward to the day when he could take them out of the hospital.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_A few days later:_

John was beaming as he walked out of the hospital with his boys. Dean was being pushed in a wheel chair by Caleb and hating every minute of it while Sammy was carried by his daddy. John couldn't believe that his boys had finally been released and were well on the road to recovery. Caleb had invited the family to spend some time with him so that the boys could fully recover from their hospital stay.

Bobby had called the previous day to let John know that the snow demon had been taken care of and to check on the boys. He had been happy to hear that they were doing well and promised to visit them at Caleb's as soon as he had the chance.

John loaded his boys into the Impala making sure that Dean was safely tucked into his seatbelt while Sammy was firmly tucked into his car seat. John then climbed in the car and started her up. Damn, it felt good to be getting on the road again.

**THE END**


End file.
